


thing 3 writes about the rainbow

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory, i let my youngest sister write and this is what she wrote :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	thing 3 writes about the rainbow

The colors of the rainbow make me feel all sorts of different feelings. Starting off, red makes me feel a bit of anger, but mostly I like the color and it soothes me. Next off, orange. The color orange to me, feels fresh. It reminds me of clementines and they make me think of summer. Yellow, is my favorite color. It feels like the happiest and cheeriest color, it also soothes me if it is more pastel. Green seems lucky to me, but most of the time it reminds me of nature. It is the color of leaves, grass, stems of flowers, and clovers. Blue can be a sad color, but it can also be a happy color. When I look in the sky, I see blue, it makes me happy. Purple makes me feel evil. If it is a pastel purple, it calms me, purple makes me feel all types of ways. Pink, makes me feel peppy and cheery. It gives me energy and motivation to do things. That is how I feel about all of the colors of the rainbow.

(i let my youngest sister write, and this is what she came up with! i hope y'all like it <3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rainbow for Thing 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585698) by [SnuggleBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggleBoss/pseuds/SnuggleBoss)




End file.
